A Life Thought Lost
by Thewitchofasgard
Summary: In A Change of Heart, Ashley leaves, not thinking twice about her family. What goes on in the Earthly home? Let her 12-year-old brother, Jeremy, tell you. As the narrator of this story, you get his insight to the unfolding events. See what happens when she returns.
1. Prologue

Prologue

'Great,' I thought flipping off the TV, 'Nothing on, again.'

My name is Jeremy Johnson. I am 12 and just getting out of 6th grade. It's mid-June and I'm already counting the days until school.

It's been two months since, The Incident, as I refer to it. Basically, my sister, Ashley, went with Loki, yes, the Norse God of Mischief, to Asgard. Ever since, my mom's been… different, and life just keeps getting harder.

'No,' I scolded myself, 'don't think about that.'

'Oh well,' I thought, flipping my short black hair away from my brownish eyes and getting up, 'might as well do something outside.'

I pulled on my red hoodie, surprisingly big despite the fact that I'm over 5 feet and a half, grabbed the pocket knife I take everywhere, screamed "MOM, I'M GOING DOWN TO THE STORE!", waited until I heard, "OK!", and left.

I was walking down the street when all of a sudden I noticed a line of police cars. 'Strange,' I thought. I almost didn't pay it anymore attention when I heard something. 'A helicopter?' I wondered. Then I saw something new. 'No way,' I thought with my mouth open. A S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter! 'What the heck!' I thought. More sneakily then I should have in a red hoodie, I snuck on. I hid behind some boxes labeled "DANGEROUS" and listened to a conversation going on.

"What is Loki doing on earth again?" I heard a commanding voice saying. 'Captain America,' I thought.

'Loki? That Jerk that stole my sister!' I thought, listening in.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it," A cool and carefree voice said. 'Tony Stark, most likely,' I thought.

"It better not be for the Tesseract, I might get angry," A voice said. 'Bruce Banner,' I guessed, getting the joke.

"Thor took that to Asgard, I just don't buy his story," A female voice said. 'Maria Hill,' I thought

"Well it better not involve me, I have had enough evil-God-in-my-head for a lifetime." 'Hawkeye,' I guessed again.

"What's wrong, Natasha?" Another commanding voice said. 'Nick Fury,' I thought. 'That just leaves… OH NO,' I thought being flipped upside down. 'Romanoff.'

From being upside down I saw the Avengers and Three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents staring at me with a map in front of them. 'Uh Oh.'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A.C.P.-Always Carry A Pocketknife

"Who are you and how did you get on this helicopter?" Steve Rogers was nearly shouting at me.

I was tied up to a chair in a featureless room with the Avengers interrogating me.

"So, Loki is using children now, is he?" Hill said, her brow furrowed.

That got me mad. "I am not a _child_, I'm 12!" I declared, a little more cocky then I should have been, considering my current situation. "My name is Jeremy Johnson, and truthfully I don't know how, I guess I was either lucky or you _really_ need to up your security."

"You try rebuilding a nation wide organization," I heard Nick Fury muttered.

"Even so, I'm not a mind slave, I don't want anything to do with him." I finished.

"Well, mind slave or not, you've heard to much," Nick Fury said. I gulped. Just then, his watch lit up.

"What's wrong?" He near shouted into the watch.

"Sir, our sensors detected Loki one mile from here," A voice I couldn't identify said.

"Alright, Steve, Tony you suit up, Hill, Romanoff, Barton, Banner, you're with me," Nick said. "You," He pointed at me. "You're going to stay here until we get back."

'_Not much of a choice,'_ I thought as they ran off. As soon as they left, I wriggled my hand into my pocket, grabbed my pocket-knife, and cut the ropes.

'_Always carry a pocketknife, I guess,'_ I thought.

I listened out the hallway, heard nobody, and ran out. By some miracle, I got to the first room I was in. I was almost to the door when I noticed the map. _They were looking at that when I came in,_ I looked at the map, and noticed two spots marked off. One had the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol on it. '_Must be the helicopter,' _I thought. '_So that other spot must be Loki!_ _It's not that far, I can help! How I will, I have no idea.' _

I looked around, making sure no one saw me, grabbed the map, and ran to find them.

'_It's good I have this,' _I half thought, half muttered.

I ran into a snow covered ice dome. As soon as I got in, I wrapped my hoodie tighter around me. '_Well, at least I'm in the right place,' _I thought.

I hid behind some ice, and looked around for them. It wasn't hard.

'_When in doubt,' _I thought, _ 'just look for the tights.'_

I was watching a scene cut straight out of a movie. Iron Man was flying around blasting Frost Giants and Hulk was fighting with two big ones while Fury, Hill, Natasha, and Barton were in a circle shooting anything living. Captain America was fighting Loki in the center, trying to get to a strange machine. I noticed a alien-looking thing pressing buttons on it, making it light up.

'_I have to get to that_,' I thought, '_though, easier said then done.'_

The only clear way was around the edge, all the way at the other side. I made a run for it, dodging the occasional stray laser blast or ice arrow.

When I got to the machine I noticed the weird alien was gone. I went to observe the machine when I felt something grab me. It turned me around and I found myself face-to-face with the ugliest thing I had ever seen. It had Reptilian skin and four large, scaly arms. It had no legs, just a tail, and four white eyes staring at me.

"Why, hello," It said in a deep hissing voice. "Are you here to test my machine?"

Before I could answer, it said "Great! Just come with me," He dragged me around it with inhuman strength and shoved me into a panel. It closed shut.

"Wait!" I screamed, banging on the wall. "Let me out!"

All of a sudden, the walls started flashing.

'_Well,' _I thought, '_this is the end, I guess.' _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Psy's Awakening

I felt my body being hit with some invisible force. All of a sudden, one of the walls was banged in. Captain America grabbed me and ran to the center, where everyone had made a circle, threw me into the center, and turned around to fight.

The rest was blurry. A shout from Fury, a Frost Giant almost breaking through. I must have lost consciousness, because when I awoke, they were tight around me, and I heard an almost British voice say, "Looks like the end of you and your friends, Fury."

_'Loki!'_ I thought.

Before I knew what was going on, I shot up, pushed past Hill and Captain America, and saw Loki.

'_I must have gone crazy in that machine,'_ I thought.

On a whim, I thrust out my hand and screamed at the top of my lungs, "CHAOS FIRE BLAST!"

A pillar of flame bust from my hand and hit Loki. He went flying backwards into a group of Frost Giants who melted from the heat.

"Well, _that's_ new," I said before losing consciousness again.

I woke up in a hospital-looking place.

'_Well,' _I thought_, 'I am _not _getting tied up again.'_

I jumped down off the bed, expecting seventeen different alarms to go off. When none did, I ran out the hall… _straight _into Nick Fury.

"Where in God's creation were you going?" He said, looking down at me while the Avengers came into the room behind him.

"Well… You see…" I stammered out.

When nothing came to mind, I thrust out my hand and said, "Stay back! I have some weird fire powers and I'm not afraid to use them!"

Natasha just laughed. "Do you even know how to use them?"

"Well, no," I admitted, "But I'm not afraid to learn, if you know what I mean!"

That earned me another round of laughter. "Even if you did get past us," Fury said," I don't think fire will stop you from falling eight-thousand feet."

'_We're Flying?'_ I thought.

"Fine," I said defeated, "but no more ropes!"

"Okay," Fury said, "but tell us what happened."

I recanted what had happened before they found me, noticing a slight bobbing motion that meant we really were airborne, and wrapped my hoodie tighter around me.

When I was done a voice came on over the P.A. "We are now arriving at Avengers Tower, prepare for descent."

I blinked, shocked. "WHY AM I IN MANHATTAN?" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me like I grew two heads. "Because," Stark told me like I was a baby, "You blasted an intergalactic war criminal with fire from your hands!"

I looked at my hands. "It was like I had psychic powers or something."

Barton snickered, "Okay then, Psy."

_ 'Psy,' _I thought,_ 'I like that.'_

We landed and they took me inside Avengers Tower, where I passed out again on Stark's couch.

When I woke up, I had to muffle a squeak. It was literally pandemonium. Pepper, Darcy and Ian were chatting in the corner, Rogers, Stark, Burton, Romanoff, Banner, Hill and Jane were in the middle of a huge circle of monitors, talking into a microphone. I was barely coherent, So I did not know what they were saying.

Suddenly, Romanoff, Banner and Barton went running to the elevator, I finally saw the main monitor and saw something I didn't expect to ever see. I jumped up, ran down some stairs and almost ran into someone on the detention floor. I stopped next to them and stared in horror.

I was looking at my older sister, and she was blue.


End file.
